The Most Powerful Magic of All
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set post Neverland / When Killian Jones and his crew return from Neverland with Henry there is a new task to conquer. Emma is under a sleeping curse. / Captain Swan (Swan Thief implied) / based on the kissing scene of "Snow White and the Huntsman"


_**A/N: So I've been re-watching "Snow White and the Huntsman" lately and I had major Captain Swan feelings because in my head Snow White became Emma, William Neal and the Huntsman/Eric Killian :D And then it came to the kiss scene and I was like "what if Emma is put under a sleeping curse and Neal kisses her first and nithing happens and then Killian kisses her and BAM" so this is the result. Hope you like :)**_

**The Most Powerful Magic of All**

It's early morning when the _Jolly Roger_ finds her way into Storybrooke's port. Her passengers walk down the gangplank slowly. Rumple is the first to walk down the plank, a sleeping Henry in his arms. He always limped but now it got even worse. After him Snow and Regina leave the _Roger_, supporting each other because they both are hurt and injured. But the Queen seems to support her step-daughter more than Snow supports her because even when Regina looks exhausted, she doesn't cry while the princess does. Silent sobs escape her lips and a never-ending stream of tears runs down her face. Killian Jones follows the women, his face is bruised and there is a little bit dried blood on his forehead. The last two people who leave the ship are David and Emma. The prince carries his unconscious daughter in his arms. He looks emotionless but his blue eyes reflect the endless pain he is in.

Many eyes watch them as the seven walk down the gangplank and come to a halt at the docks. There is Red, who storms directly to Snow and hugs her fiercely and her best friend immediately starts crying out loud. Next to Red stand Victor and Granny, then there are Gepetto and Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy and some more of Storybrooke's citizens. But not only Storybrooke's citizens have awaited their arrival, there are some new but already familiar faces - Aurora, Phillip and Mulan are among them, dressed in nowadays clothes and then there is Belle who runs to Gold and hugs him tightly while the pawnshop owner hugs her back with only one arm because he still carries his grandson. And next to Belle there is Neal. Baelfire greets his father only shortly because his attention is on someone else. On the blonde in her father's arms. His heart beats painfully in his chest as he rushes towards the mother of his child. He shoves Hook aside harshly who lets out something between a grunt and a cough. His green eyes find David's blue ones.

"What happened to her? Is she-?" he asks while he touches Emma's face just to find her skin cold underneath his warm fingers. David shakes his head.

"She's not _dead_. She's under a sleeping curse because-" The prince's gaze flickers to the pirate who stands at the docks, looking up to his ship, regarding him, his daughter and Neal. Neal follows David's gaze and freezes. Then he turns around slowly, his eyes shimmer with hate.

"You did that, didn't you, pirate?" he says, his voice full of disgust and loud enough for everyone to hear. Killian looks up at him and straight into his eyes which reflect guilt and remorse - and pain, so much pain.

"Aye," Hook says and Neal is in front of him in a heartbeat, punching him in his face. Killian stumbles back, but he doesn't even try to defend himself. He knows it is his fault and he can't change that. _**Just a second - one bloody second - would have been enough.**_ So he doesn't move a finger as Neal hits him again and again and again. There are screams and shouts that tell Neal it is enough - Belle, David, even Rumpelstiltskin try to stop Baelfire but he only stops when there is another voice calling him.

"Dad, stop it," a sleepy voice says and Neal whirls around to find Henry standing in front of him and looking at him with the same sad green eyes he also owns.

"Why? He did this to Emma! He-" Neal starts but he is interrupted.

"He didn't," another voice says and as Baelfire looks up he looks right into Snow White's red, swollen eyes. She shoots Killian, who lies on the ground, a brief look before she returns her attention to Neal. "It's not-" she takes in a deep shaky breath. "- his fault," she finishes sadly.

"What happened?" Baelfire repeats but Snow just shakes her head.

"We need to get home first," she murmurs quietly, then she looks to her husband and her grandson - and to Hook. "You guys coming?" she asks and they all nod, even Killian rises from the ground again, his body aching - just like his heart. David and Hook exchange a brief look and Prince Charming nods. _**Yes, you are allowed to come with us**_, the prince's eyes seem to say and the pirate nods gratefully. All four of them begin to move as if they would listen to a silent command. Only Neal is left behind but as David passes him with the unconscious Emma in his arms he finally finds the words he wants to say.

"Wait." The prince turns around and meets his eyes. "Why is _he_-" He nods in Killian's direction. "- coming with us?"

"Later," David replies, almost emotionlessly, turning around again.

Under the watchful eyes of Snow and Henry David places Emma softly on their bed. She looks like she is asleep but every one of them knows it is more than just a simple sleep. David runs his fingers through her hair, caresses her cheek, then he gets up again and catches his wife in his arms when she is about to cry again. Henry sits down next to Emma grabbing one of her hands just as Neal enters the flat.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asks and his gaze flickers from Snow White and Charming to Hook, who just watches Emma with that pain-filled expression he has already shown earlier. Snow softly parts from David and indicates to Neal to follow her into the kitchen. Both, Henry and David follow them, only Killian stays behind, unmoving, still watching Emma. The others sit down at the counter, Snow on one side, David next to her, Henry and Neal take seats in front of them.

"I guess you want to know why Emma is under the sleeping curse?" Snow asks slowly and Neal nods.

"And I wanna know why everyone trusts Hook all of a sudden." This time Snow is the one who nods. Her hands shake as she turns around and puts on the water for some tea or coffee.

"We trust Hook because Emma trusts him. She has trusted him as we started our journey and she never stopped once we were in Neverland." Neal's eyes widen in surprise.

"You were in Neverland?" he gasps and they all nod in unison.

"That's why we needed Hook in first place. He offered us his ship and his services to find Henry and we took the chance. I don't know how long we've been gone but he helped us to find him and get him back, when you apparently couldn't. I thought you were dead? Emma said-"

"Emma had to think I was dead. The last time she saw me I was shot and fell through a portal and if it hadn't been for Aurora, Mulan and Phillip I would have died. Time passed and somehow we made our way back here. You were gone for half a year, including my time in the Enchanted Forest," Neal explains shortly. Then he looks at them frowning. "So you decided to trust Hook because Emma trusted him? Why would she do that? Trusting a pirate?" This time it's not Snow who answers.

"They understand each other," Henry simply states and as everybody looks at him he just shrugs.

"And why-" Neal swallows. "Why is she under a sleeping curse?"

"Because Felix cursed her right before we could get on board again." The rough Irish voice echoes through the suddenly completely silent room.

"How could that happen? I thought you could just be put under a sleeping curse if you _choose_ to?" Neal asks, turning to Hook, the first time since they arrived without hatred but with curiosity in his green eyes. The pirate exchanges a short look with Henry.

"Magic works differently in Neverland. Emma and I found Henry and we were making our way back to the _Roger_ screaming at the others to open the portal and steer her towards it." Neal frowns.

"How could you even open the portal? I thought there are no magic beans in Neverland." Hook nods and walks closer to everyone else.

"There aren't. But I asked somebody to help me." He smirks at the boy who grasps his father's sleeve and tugs at it excitedly.

"Pixies, dad! He is friend with the pixies!" Neal lifts one eyebrow skeptically.

"With one pixie, lad," the pirate corrects smirking. But then he turns all serious again. "Anyway while the pixies opened the portal and they-" He nods in Snow's and David's direction. "- steered the _Roger_ towards it we made our way to my ship. When we got there and climbed the ladder which let us on board the Lost Ones reached the shore, Felix at first and before we could do anything..." He pauses and looks at the counter. "If I had been quicker I could have saved her..." he mutters.

"What do you mean?" Neal asks.

"I could have been the one who was cursed but I was to slow... She fell right into my arms and then we fell through the portal all together. That was..." He hesitates. "Only a few hours ago."

"Have you tried to awaken her?" Killian sighs and points at Snow, David and Henry.

"They all did. But she didn't wake up," the pirate states and Neal nods, somehow relieved that Killian didn't try to wake her up with true love's kiss.

"Would you try?" David asks suddenly and everyone looks at Neal expectantly. Baelfire nods.

"Of course I will," he says and he stands up, walking towards to Emma. He presses his lips against hers softly but nothing happens. There is no pulse of magic, no golden light, nothing. All hope is lost.

Killian enters the room an hour after Neal has left it. Hesitating he steps closer to her bed, watching her carefully. She looks so peaceful, as if she is just sleeping and not on the edge of death. While her soul wanders in the Netherworld her body lies in her bed, her eyes closed, her hands at her sides, relaxed. Her golden curls are spread all over her pillow, her chest has almost stopped to rise and fall. It hurts him that she won't ever wake up again, especially after Neal has tried the true love's kiss and she still sleeps. The curse is unbroken. With an exhausted sigh he bends down in front of her, slowly he reaches out his hand and runs his fingers through her golden hair. He closes his blue eyes and presses his forehead against hers, his facial expression shows nothing but pain.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispers barely audible. "I'm so sorry." His hand caresses her cheek lovingly. "I could have saved you," he whispers and finally the pain in his eyes is reflected in everything on his face. The tears in the corners of his eyes finally make their way over his cheeks and drop down on her face. During their time in Neverland they have grown together. Long conversations underneath the starlit sky and what felt like thousands of near-death experiences didn't exactly contribute to stop them from getting closer to one another. They got to know each other, they have become each other's confidants. They never shared a kiss or more even though he wishes they would have. She has always clung to Neal, always loved him. They had have their moments, their almost kisses. Some secret touches, some shared moments of closeness. But never a real kiss. There is nothing more he wants to do than to kiss her, tell her goodbye in his own way. Because after all they didn't just grew closer, somewhere along the way he fell for her. He fell hard and fast and it has killed him not to tell her, to suppress the urge to tell her about his feelings. She still loved Neal or at least he thought she did, because _apparently_ she doesn't. Or he doesn't love her anymore. Otherwise she would have woken up. Between Baelfire and her was no true love and Killian doesn't know how to feel about it. He knows she won't wake up again and that makes him feel bad but on the other hand he is relieved that she doesn't love him anymore. Because that means there is a small chance that maybe, _**maybe**_... "I love you, Emma," he whispers and presses his lips against hers tenderly. Of course nothing happens - at least at first. Suddenly he feels her gasping for air and then she is responding his kiss, lips pressing against his softly, her mouth opens, she lifts her head and her hands cup his face, not allowing him to draw back - not that he wants to. His tongue strokes over hers and she lets out a quiet moan which makes him smile. She woke up, she responds his kiss. He broke the sleeping curse she was under. He is her true love, she is his. There is no turning back anymore.

"Killian," she sighs against his lips and his smile grows and he breaks their kiss to look into her green eyes again. Slowly she sits up, her hands still cupping his face. Their eyes lock and there exists no one else but them in this world or in any other. Smiling they kiss again and he wraps her arms around him, buries her hands in his black hair while his hook presses against her back and his fingers tangle up in her golden hair. Soon the soft kiss turns into something more, something longingly, something both of them have been craving for far too long. They only break away from each other when someone clears his throat and they both turn their heads and look at the doorframe where everyone stands and watches them. Neal looks disappointed but resigning, as if he has already sensed that there is something going on between the two of them. Henry is all smiles, just like Snow. David looks happy too, but still some kind of disapproving because after all Killian Jones is...

"A pirate? Seriously?" Prince Charming asks and Emma looks over at her father shrugging.

"Can't help it," she says and then her gaze flies to Neal and she immediately breaks away from Killian to run to him. She hugs him tightly while she cries and he catches her in his arms and holds her as long as he can.

"You're alive!" she says and strokes over his face again and again, smiling at him happily. "I thought you were dead!" she says and Neal shrugs.

"Apparently I'm not." He looks over to Killian who has moved closer to them while she was hugging Neal, jealousy written all over the pirate's face. "Maybe you should go back to your true love, before he kills me." Emma lets out a light laugh and strokes over his cheek one last time.

"You know that I will always love you in some way," she says then and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Just not like I did back then. I have made my choice..." Neal smiles at her sadly.

"I know..." he replies and presses his lips on her forehead tenderly and it feels like a good-bye. He lets go of her just like she had let go of him back when she thought he was dead. They both are ready to love again even though a small part of their hearts will always belong to each other. You never forget your first love, especially not when you have a child together but that doesn't stop you from moving on. That doesn't stop Emma from moving on. She has found a kindred spirit in the pirate captain, she has learned how to love a broken man, she somehow learned to fix herself during their time in Neverland while she helped Killian to fix himself.

"Mom," a voice says and then two small arms wrap around her and her son hugs her tightly.

"Henry," she murmurs and tears of joy stream down her face. She has missed him for so long and now she is finally able to catch him in her arms again. As her parents join the group hug everything seems just perfect. She is home. Finally. And everyone she loves is around her. They all only part when Killian clears his throat.

"I guess I should leave now," he says and David nods.

"Aye, that you should, mate. Just because you're my daughter's true love that doesn't mean that I'm-" But Emma interrupts him before he can finish his threat. She takes Killian's hand in hers and pulls him out of the room and towards the door.

"Get outta here before my dad kills you," she says smiling and he smiles back.

"Why would he do that?" he asks faking innocence. "Because I can't keep my hands off of you?" Emma glances down at his hand and hook.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she replies and he pulls her close one more time.

"No. I'm dead serious," he whispers in her ear and a shiver runs down Emma's spine as his hook presses against the small of her back.

"Shut up," she murmurs and he presses a soft kiss on her jaw. She turns her head slowly and then his lips are on hers again, causing the same prickling feeling on his lips again he has felt as they kissed for the first time.

"Why haven't I done this earlier?" he asks as they part his eyes still closed and Emma laughs.

"I'm asking myself the very same question." Killian shakes his head and kisses her again. As they separate this time their eyes lock immediately. Green meets blue, soul meets soul.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" the pirate asks in an almost husky voice and Emma raises one eyebrow challenging.

"Why would I do that?" she replies mockingly and he shrugs.

"I don't know, my love. But I would love to jab you with my sword tonight," he says a little bit too loud and they can hear David's growl even two rooms away from him. Emma laughs.

"I'll think about it," she says with a wink that tells him she has already made her decision while she opens the door for him. He steps out of the apartment, giving her one last quick kiss, then he starts to walk down the floor but stops in his very movement at the sound of Emma's voice. "Killian?" He turns around, one eyebrow lifted questioningly. "I love you too." And then she quickly closes the door while Killian chuckles. _**Who would have thought that Captain Killian "Hook" Jones, the infamous pirate, and Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming of all people would be one another's true love? **_Killian smiles, _he did_.

**The end**


End file.
